


Watching Me Watching You

by mickeym



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-23
Updated: 2009-01-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They both like to watch.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Me Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of J2 porn, originally written improv in email for Leighm after a lengthy "discussion" with her about Jared's various, er, attributes. Hope you enjoy it :)

It's not meant to be anything _serious_. It's just fucking around, something they do when they're horny and wound tight; when they need to get rid of some energy and relax.

It's never pre-planned. It just happens.

Like, they'll be sitting on the couch. Watching TV, playing Xbox or PS3, or hell, just chilling with a couple of beers. And it goes from watching the TV to watching each other. Little glances that start lingering. Teasing flick of eyes up, down, holding at lips, at throat, at crotch.

Jensen…he likes to watch Jared's hands, too. Big, big hands; they're like freakin' dinner plates, practically, and they telegraph Jared's moods, his intentions, everything. Like right now, his hands are open, relaxed. Jensen watches Jared move his hand to his thigh. Just resting it there, but Jensen sees the swell behind Jared's jeans, too. He's already getting excited, getting hard. While Jensen watches Jared drags his hand across his thigh, cups himself through his jeans. Rubs. Makes a little gasp, and rubs again.

Jensen mirrors him, fingers trailing over his thigh, muscles flexing and twitching beneath. He's getting hard, Jared's already long and thick beneath his jeans.

"Take it out," Jensen whispers. "Show me."

Jared licks his lips, then pops the first button. "You wanna see my dick? See how hard it gets me, knowing you're looking? You wanna watch me jerk off, make myself come, don't you." Pops another button. The last couple are straining, and all Jensen sees is Jared's dick. No underwear, the bastard.

Jensen restrains himself from breathing out, _God, yes, please_ , instead he manages a nonchalant "...freeballin', huh?"

"I like how it feels." Jared jerks the fly of his jeans open all the way, and Jesus, his dick is gorgeous, hard and ready, jerking in the air toward Jared's belly. It's long and thick, flushed with arousal. Tip's already gleaming, dampness slicking across the top, and Jensen groans when Jared rubs his thumb across it then brings it to his mouth to suck. "Take yours out."

Jensen does, not quite the show Jared gives, but he's not the show _off_ Jared is, either. Jared doesn't look like he cares, hand sliding slowly up and down his length while he watches Jensen, undoing buttons and shoving jeans and underwear down and out of the way, his eyes fastened on Jensen's dick.

"Stroke for stroke," Jared murmurs, shifting so he can arch up into his strokes. Reaches down and cups his balls, and Jensen wants to do that. Wants to hold them, roll them, feel their heft and weight. Big balls, drawing up closer to Jared's body as he gets closer. As they get closer. 

Jensen wishes he was the one stroking Jared. That it was his hand sliding up and down, thumb rubbing over the head, against the glans, over the velvety-soft skin over hardness. He thinks about taking Jared's dick into his mouth, licking and sucking at the slick gathering at the tip; swallowing it down and down until Jared comes hot and thick in his mouth.

He groans and strokes himself faster, watching Jared hungrily. Jared shifts again, pushing his jeans down his thighs so he can work his balls at the same time he works his dick. 

"Gettin' close, feels so fucking good--" Jared grunts the words, each one with a hard, sharp thrust up into his hand. Jensen follows, matches, feeling the heat gathering low inside him, coiling at the base of his spine. He groans when it streaks through him, lightning-bright and molten hot; across from him Jared's jacking himself furiously, eyes closed but for tiny slits. He groans along with Jensen, body jerking as he comes; Jensen shudders through his orgasm, thick, liquid heat spurting over his fingers, his hand, his belly.

He licks his hand clean, Jared's eyes following every slip and stroke of his tongue, face still lax with pleasure. When Jensen's done, Jared sucks his fingers in, loud, noisy suction that fills Jensen with heat. Not an urgent heat, more like lazy want curling slowly through him. Jared's fingers and lips are shiny-slick with spit and come, and Jensen has to taste. Needs to taste. He's across the couch in no time, mouth open, searching, hands gripping at Jared's shoulders.

"Slow down," Jared murmurs, the words lost in the kiss the way Jensen's losing himself in the heat of Jared's mouth. 

"Can't," Jensen says, tongue sliding over Jared's teeth, over the slick, soft inside of his cheeks. "Don't want to," he adds, teasing Jared's tongue with his. 

"Me neither." Jared tenses, shoves and shifts until Jensen's on his back beneath Jared, couch soft and giving under him as Jared presses him down.

Every time, it's not meant to be anything and every time it is. A little more each time. 

Watching just gets it started.

~fin~


End file.
